Living now
by angelusgrl
Summary: Angel and Spike are human again,Darla and Drusilla think they can get their "boys"back.please r/r.


  
  
As the sun starts to come up Buffy is waken from anothr night of endless nightmears.She  
sits up and rubs the dust off her eyes,she swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands.  
There is a noise outside,she runs to her window and looks out,she sees nothing.She shrugs and   
goes to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day.After she is dressed she walks over to her   
desk,she picks up her brush and turns to face her mirror.She starts brushing her hair,the brush   
slips from her fingers and hits the ground with a thud.She bends over to pick it up,a black   
figure crosses in front of her mirror from outside.She stands back up and starts to brush her   
hair again.The black figure crosses in front of the mirror again,this time Buffy sees it.  
  
She drops her brush and runs to the window.There is a man sitting by her window with his   
head turned toward the sky.He sits there looking at the sun as if he's never seen it.She reaches  
out and touches his shoulder.He jumps at the feel of her touch.He looks up at her with his big   
brown eyes,she nearly faints at the sight of him.  
  
"Why are you out here in the sun?"she asks him.  
"It seems I haven't seen the sun for a long time"he replys.  
"Oh,thats right,I sent that ring to you.Y-you are wearing it?"  
"Nope I broke it,remember?"  
"I guess.Wait. . .are you out of your mind?You're going to turn to dust!"she gives him a worried  
glance.  
"No,I won't."  
"Why?"she asks apparently confused.  
"I'm not dead anymore.I have a thumping in my chest I haven't had for a long time."  
"And that means?"  
"I'm human now,I get to watch the sun come up.The first time in 250 years."  
"That's not true,you saw it when you had the ring."  
"It didn't count.I feel so alive.It feels good to be out here(breaths in deeply)to watch the sun  
rise."  
"I don't belive your human,prove it to me Angel."  
"Well how'd you find me here?"  
"I saw you in. . .the mirror."  
"If I was a vampire,would you have been able to see me?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"I'm the Slayer."  
"Buffy,(takes a deep breath)when was the last time I was in your house?"  
"Before you left."  
"Right,which means that I can't come in until you invite me in."  
"Uh huh(she looks around nervosly)I guess."  
"So if I can come in it means that I'm not a vampire anymore,right?"  
"Maybe."  
"Okay,then please step back."  
"Um okay,sure."  
  
She slowly steps away from the window.Angel puts his hands inside the window,he puts a   
leg over the side then the other.He is now in her room.he looks at Buffy and smiles smugly.She   
looks at him,she turns and runs downstairs.He looks at her with a confused look on his face.He   
turns to face the miorror,he looks at himself and smooths his shirt with his hands.He seems   
pleased with what he sees.Buffy comes running back with a muffin in her hand.  
  
"Eat this and tell me what you think."she says.  
  
She throws the muffin at him,he turns it in his hands examining every inch of it.He lifts   
it to his mouth and takes a bite out of it.He smiles as the taste floods all over his taste   
buds.She waits for his reaction.He eats the whole thing with big bites.He looks at her when he's  
finished,he smiles.  
  
"Did you make that?"he asks.  
"Yes,why did you like?"  
"Yes,is there anymore?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I have some?I haven't eaten in days."  
"Of course you can Angel.Come with me."  
  
They go downstairs and head for the kitchen.Dawn comes in the room.She looks at Buffy,then   
at Angel going through the refridgeator,then back at Buffy,  
  
"What is he doing here?"she asks her sister.  
"He's hungry,I'm feeding him."  
"But he's a vampire,we don't have any blood."  
"Oh, he's human now."  
"Well that explains why he's going through our food."  
  
Angel goes through the refriderator and finds left over pizza.He then opens the freezer and   
gets some ice cream.He eats it as Buffy and Dawn stare at him in amazement.He looks up at them.  
  
"What?"(he asks with a mouthful of food).  
"We've never seen anyone,espically you eat so much."  
"Well you've never seen me eat(looks down at the pizza)food before.  
"I've seen you eat(looks down)oh wait. . .th-that was Spike."Dawn suddlenly says.  
"This is Angel,Dawn."Buffy says sarcasticaly.  
"Yeah,I know.Okay,I have some questions now.So now we *can* see him in *mirrors*and windows?  
He *can* eat like a *normal*person?He *can* watch the *sun* rise?And now you and him *can* be   
*together*?"  
  
The room goes into a awkward silence.Angel stops chewing,looks at Buffy then back at his   
food.Buffy looks down at her feet,not wanting to meet the gaze of Angels eyes.They stand there  
for what seems forever,finally the front door swings open and Spike comes running in with that   
cloth over his head.He gets inside and his upper lip is bleeding.  
  
"Buffy!(he calls)I heard Angels back in tow. . ."  
  
He runs into the kitchen and sees Angel stuffing his facewith pizza and ice cream.Buffy and  
Dawn just look at him.Angel looks up and waves at Spike,then he goes back to eating.  
  
(to Angel)"What the bloody hell are you doing here?Why are you eating *food*?(turns to Buffy)  
Buffy,Darla and (takes a breath) Dru are back,their after Angel.(to Angel)What in the hell would  
they want with *you*?"  
"Well hello Spike.Guess what,I'm human now.I was hungry so I started eating pizza.(gets a goofy  
grin)I really like pizza."  
"Ewww. . .oh I get why. . .bloody hell."  
"You eat people food too.So why are Darla and Dru(gets why they wnat him)crap."  
"Well at least I'm not human,you should get out of town before the sun goes down."  
"I can't (he looks down)I need Buffy.Plus,I don't wanna go."  
(under his breath)"Don't we all need the Slayer.(gets a look from everyone)*What*?Okay,Angel,  
what are you going to do?Huh. . .you gonna have the Slayer to protect you?You have to admit,if  
they get a hold of you then. . .ooops. . .Angelus."  
"I know Spike,they won't get me,their not invited.Oh wait,damn,I don't live here."  
"Yeah and you can't go back to your mansion.Dru's welcome there.I guess they know your human,  
Darla's pretty pissed."  
"I bet,but I also bet she's filled with joy knowing that she could get her boy back."  
"Yeah,then you can try to suck the whole world into hell,mess up again,and end up in hell   
yourself.(looks around the room)Oh,thats a great idea,don't skip town. . .be a bad ass vampire...  
get sucked back into bloody hell."  
"Shut up Spike.Don't worry,I know how to take care of myself!"  
  
Angel goes back to the refridgeator,pulls out some chicken and starts to eat.Dawn walks  
over to Spike.She takes the black cloth from his hands,she looks at it then turns to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy,when Spike goes out in the sun,doesn't this thing usually set on fire?"Dawn asks her   
sister.  
"Yeah,why?"  
"Well. . .um t-this hasn't been burned. . .ever."  
  
She hands it to Buffy.Buffy holds it in her hand and looks up at Spike.He's standing in   
front of an open window.The sun is pouring onto his back,nothing is happing.Dawn turns to see why  
Buffy is staring at Spike like that,she sees and starts staring too.Angel looks and stops chewing.  
Spike gets uneasy as everyone stares.He turns to face the window,he sees his reflection in the   
window.He looks at it,he reaches his hand up to touch his hair,the reflection does the same.  
  
"Well looks like that chip in your head has done something to you,huh Spike?"Angel says in a   
way thats almost cocky.  
"Aww bloody hell!(a look of fear floods over his face)I don't belive it.Angel do you have any   
blood with you?"  
"Yeah,here."  
  
He throws the bag at him,Spike looks at the bag in disgust.He opens it an takes a drink.It   
taste coppery against his tounge.It's not like its supposed to be,its different.He throws it   
across the room.It lands in the sink,he walks over to the refidgeator,he looks over at Buffy.  
  
"You don't mind if I make myself a sandwhich,do ya?"  
"No,go ahead Spike,knock yourself out."  
  
Dawn leans in close to Buffy and starts to whisper.  
  
"Whats he doing?"Dawn asks softly.  
"I'm not sure."Buffy replys.  
  
Angel gets up and walks over to Buffy,he's almost done with his chicken leg.Buffy and Dawn   
give him a worried look,then they look over at Spike,then back at Angel.Angel looks at them and   
smiles.Spike gets out bread,cheese,and ham.He puts everything together and takes a bite of his   
sandwich,he swallows and throws it on the counter.  
  
"Damn!Bloody hell!What the f. . ."he screams.  
"Spike!Whatch what you say,Dawn's here."Buffy warns him.  
"Whats going on?What happened to me?"Spike asks with a worried look.  
"Looks like "William the Bloody"is back."Angel says with his long forgotten accent.  
"Shut up *Lieam*!I'm not human,damn chip.It's playing with my brain."  
"Okay then,put your face on.Prove your still Spike the vampire and not Spike the human."  
"You watch I will."  
  
He tries and fails,he tries again and fails.He looks over at Buffy worried,she walks over   
him.Puts her hand on his chest,she feels his heart.She moves her hand up to his face,its warm.  
She backs away and gives him a look.Spike picks up his sandwhich again,he takes another bite and   
chews it slowly.He looks around at everyone.  
  
"I used to love these when I was William,(he laughs an akward laugh),Guess I still do."  
"I'll call Giles,I bet he knows something."Buffy says as she goes to the phone.  
"Yeah,and tell him that me and Spike are human now."Angel calls after her.  
"Don't worry I will."Buffy promises.  
  
Giles is sitting in his chair with his book.He picks up his glass of tea,takes  
a sip and sets it down.The phone begins to ring.He puts his book down and walks to the  
phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Giles. . .um,I have something to tell you."Buffy says on the other end of the phone.  
"Go on Buffy,what is it?"  
"Okay,brace yourself."  
"Buffy,come on and tell me."  
"Okay,Angel and Spike are human.(she takes a deep breath)And Darla and Drusilla are back.  
T-they want to make Angel into Angelus again,and I don't know if they know about Spike yet."  
"Um. . .uh,yes th-this is,um very,strange."is Giles reply.  
"You think?"Buffy says sarcastically.  
"W-well yes,I'll,um,I'll get to the books."  
"Thanks Giles,oh I have to call Willow."  
"Yes,you should do that right away."  
"Thanks Giles,bye."  
Good-bye Buffy."  
  
He hangs up the phone and walks over to his bookcase.He pulls out a very old book.He flips  
through the pages until he comes to a piture of Angel and Spike.Under the piture these words are   
written,It is said to be on a day before the Harvest moon is whole,these two will let go of their  
vampire bodies and turned back to humans.Giles turns the page,Angel and Spike are chained,Darla  
and Drusilla are taunting them.Under this piture are these words,Then out of the shadows two   
wicked,evil women from their dark past will take their boys and bring them back.This will be the   
last night of humanity the Earth will ever see.  
  
"Oh no.T-this is,um not good."Giles says with fear to his tone.  
  
Buffy turns around to face Angel and Spike.Their eating everything in sight.This is a new   
thing to them,they haven't really tasted food since they were humans.Dawn walks over and gets   
two glasses out of the dishwasher.She goes to the freezer and puts some ice in the glasses,then  
she pours in the soda.She hands the glasses to the men.They take it and drink.  
  
"This is good."Angel says.  
"Yeah,is this that soda on tv,that people like so much?Um whats it called?It makes the world  
taste better."Spike asks.  
"Its Dr.Pepper."Dawn replys.  
"Its good,do you have any chocolate?"Angel asks her.  
"Oh,chocolate sounds so good."Spike says.  
"Sorry boys we don't have anymore."Dawn looks away from them.  
"Aww,oh wait we could go get some!"Angel smiles a big smile.  
"Yeah,come on Angel lets go get some!"Spike says.  
"Come Spike,*to the car*.Dawn you wanna come?We'll go to the Magic Box after and we could use   
your help to pick out the best candy."  
"Cool,can I go Buffy?*Please*?"Dawn begs.  
  
They all look at Buffy with big puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.Buffy sighs and nods.They   
all run out of the house in a big rush.The phone rings and Buffy turns around and rushes towards  
it.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Buffy.I have bad news."Willow says on the other end.  
"Willow?I was gonna call you."  
"Yeah I know,Giles told me."  
"What else did he tell you?"  
"W-well,you know Angel and Spike are being humand and a-all right?"  
"Yeah,so what did Giles find out?"  
"Well if Darla and Drusilla g-get a hold of them its the end of-of the world."  
"What?"  
"T-that's what Giles said."  
"Tell me more please."  
  
Angel,Spike,and Dawn are coming out of the store heading to the car.Spike pulls a candy  
bar from the bag,he opens it and sniffs at it.  
  
"Your sure this is a good candy,right?"Spike asks.  
"Yes,don't worry so much,just trust me Spike."Dawn says.  
"Okay,but if its nasty I'm going to throw it at you."  
"Its good don't worry."she says.  
(sing song)"Off to the Magic Box we go."Angel sings as they get in to the car.  
  
They get in and drive off,its an hour before sundown.They arrive at the Magic Box,inside   
Anya is counting money and Xander is looking for a book.Spike goes in first.  
  
"Honey I'm home."he yells.  
"You can't come in here,you weren't invited."Xander says.  
"Xander,old boy,its a public place.I'm always invited."  
"No,we made it so you can't come in."Xander looks around worried.  
"Oh really,why would you do do that?"  
  
Dawn and Angel suddenly come in,Xander starts to get worried,Anya goes over to Xander as   
they stare at Spike and Angel.Dawn is standing between the two ex vampires.  
  
(with a shakey voice Xander asks)"What are you doing with her?"  
"We kidnapped her,mate(laughs)we're going to eat her."Spike says with a laugh,he likes teasing   
Xander.  
"Yep,we're going to suck her dry."Angel giggles like a schoolboy.  
"No you won't."Xander says.  
"The hell we won't,what are you gonna do bout it poufter?"Spike yells.  
  
Xander runs to the back of the shop,he picks up a book and goes to Anya,they start saying  
the chant.They are trying to banish Angel and Spike from their store,it doesn't work.Angel and  
Spike stand there looking confused.  
  
"Xander I have a question."Angel says from the other end of the shop.  
(he stops reading from the book)"What?!"he yells.  
"What time is it?"Angel asks.  
"What kind of question is that?"Xander yells at Angel.  
"Answer his bloody question."Spike joins in.  
"It's about 5:00 at night."Xander answers.  
"And what hasn't gone down yet?"Angel asks with a smirk.  
"Oh I know this one!"Anya yells.Xander shoots her a look.  
"The sun hasn't gone down yet,Angel,but what does that have to do with anything?"Xander asks.  
"So how are we here?"  
"I don't know really.Why are you here Angel?"  
"Oh I know!"Anya looks like shes gonna pee in her pants.  
"You know what?"Angel asks.  
"Your not vampires anymore and you wanted to mess with us,your hungry for all the kinds of food.  
So you take Dawn with you so she can get you all the best kinds of goodys.Am I right?"  
"Give the lady a prise.How'd you know?"Spike asks.  
"Thats kinda what I did,except I wasn't a vampire and I didn't have any help from Dawn."  
"Wow!"everyone is amazed by her response.  
  
  
In Angels mansion,Darla is still sleeping.Drusilla comes into the room holding her   
beloved doll Miss.Edith.  
  
"Grandmother,(sing song)grandmother.The stars are singing and it is time to get daddy Angel  
and my Spike."  
  
Darla opens her eyes and looks up at this physotic woman,her now sire.She smiles   
at her evily.  
  
"Yes Dru,we will go get them.But I am hungry so we must get something fresh and young to eat."  
(Drusilla claps her hands gleefully)Oh,can we?(squeals with delight)Miss Edith says we should   
listen to the stars and the snakes,we should get a lovely little boy.Can we grandmother?Can we?"  
"That sounds good Dru,come now the sun has set and we must get our boys before the sun has comes  
up over the hills."  
  
They leave their house and head towards the park.They are both laughing evily and   
singing a song.At the Magic Box,Xander and Angel are yelling over who liked Buffy better when   
she first came to this town,in a corner Anya and Spike are discussing the value of a good dollar,  
and Dawn is going through some old books.She finds the one Giles was reading and filps through   
it,she stops on the piture of Angel and Spike.  
  
"Um guys,(no one hears her so she gets louder)GUYS!"  
"WHAT?!"they all scream back.  
"You should really look at this."  
  
They go over to see what she was yelling about.They see the piture and Spike and  
Angel look over at each other.All of a sudden the door flys open and Darla and Drusilla come   
into the shop.  
  
"Hello my boys(she looks at Spike and Angel,she scanns the room)are we ready to go now?"  
"Oh,my Spike you smell like a bed of roses and the sun.That will be gone by mornin sun."Drusilla   
walks over to him.  
"Hello gals."Spike barly gets the words from his lips.  
"Come now,lets go.The night is still young and I want my Angelus back by the sunrise."Darla says.  
"No way are we going with you!Anyway you can't turn us til tomarrow night."Spike says with a grin.  
"Oh my Spike,don't you want to be alive again?Don't you want to be with your Princess?To be in   
my arms again,like a kitten in a warm nest of fur?"  
"No not this time Dru.Sorry its not gonna happin."  
"Well thats tobad,Miss Edith wants you home."she says looking into his eyes.  
  
Soon Drusilla has Spike under her spell,Angel tries to break them up but Darla get in front  
of him.She looks at him with her cold empty eyes.Dawn gets up from behind the desk,she walks to   
Angel, Darla looks at her with hungry eyes. She steps towards Dawn. Angel grabs her and Darla   
backhands him. He steps back,Darla gets closer to Dawn and Angel thinks fast.He steps towards  
Darla and holds his arms out to her.  
  
"If you let her go we will go with you."Angel gives her a smile.  
"Oh so now my boy wants to play?Angel,come on I want her."  
"No!You can't have her.(smiles)Fine take her,but you eat her and you can't have me."  
  
Darla stops to think about this,she then backs away from Dawn and turns to face Angel.She   
takes his hands and looks deep into his eyes.She gets a smile across her face.  
  
"So my boy wants to come home?"she asks.  
"I do,I want to be bad again."he smiles at her.  
"Oh goody,Daddy Angel is coming home."Drusilla sings.  
  
Drusilla lets Spike go,he looks over at Angel with confusion and anger in his eyes.Angel  
smiles and winks,Spike understands now and nods.Darla and Drusilla start to surround Angel.  
  
"Can I come home too?I miss my Princess and I want to be with you Dru,that is if you want me   
to come home."  
(she claps her hands gleefully)"My Spike wants to come home.Oh goody.(touches his head)I hear  
birdies singing to me(gives him this blank look)but I haven't been bad,have you been bad my   
Spike?"  
"Are you two going to behave youselves,"Darla asks Angel,"or is this a cruel joke so you can   
stake us?"  
"Darla,(looks deep in her eyes)do you think I could do that again?"Angel takes her face in his  
hands a caresses her soft,cold skin.  
"I guess not."  
"Good,well then lets go home."  
  
Darla turns and starts walking to the door,Spike and Drusilla hold hands,and Angel is  
following them closly.Angel turns around to face Dawn,her eyes are filled with tears as she   
stares back into his eyes.  
  
(Angel whispers to her)"Don't worry,get Buffy.Tell her we've gone to the mansion."  
  
Dawn just nods,Xander and Anya get up off the ground and watch the boys lead out by their  
women.As soon as they had left Buffy comes running into the store.She looks around and notices   
Angel and Spike gone.  
  
(Buffy looks around the room nervosly)"Wheres Angel and Spike?"  
"Um Darla and Drusilla have them."Dawn answers almost crying her eyes out.  
"Oh no.This is so not good."  
"Yeah we know."Dawn wipes a tear from her eye.  
"Okay now to break the uneasiness of this but Dawn didn't Angel say something before we left?"  
Xander asks.  
"Oh-oh,yes Buffy,Angel said they we're going to the um. . .mansion."Dawn whispers.  
"Are you sure thats what he said?"  
"Yes,Buffy we have to help him and Spike."  
"Xander."Buffy calls to him.  
"What?"  
"Go get some weapons,Anya you stay here and watch Dawn,okay?"Buffy commands them.  
"Sure I can watch Dawn,we could sit around and do nothing."  
"Great,thanks."  
  
Xander comes back with the weapons,they go out the back way.At the mansion Angel and Spike   
are chained to a post.They are badly brusied and beaten.The girls are dancing and laughing around  
them,its almost sunrise and its almost time for Darla and Dru to sleep for the day.  
  
"Come Dru,Lets go to bed.Our boys will be here when we rise tomarrow night."Darla calls to her.  
"Oh,Goody,are we going to play with them some more?"  
"No Dru,when we wake we get them back. . . forever."  
"Forever?I like that much better."  
  
They go downstairs to their rooms.Angel and Spike are still hanging from the post.Spike looks  
at Angel.  
  
"Well that was a good idea don't you think?"he asks with a mothful of blood.  
"Spike,Buffy will save us."  
"Yeah and at the end of the day you get her and still I am left with nothing."  
"You love her don't you?"  
"Yeah,of course I bloody do,who doesn't.But you always get the Slayer,why can't I?"  
"You can always have Faith."  
"Oh yeah,I love that bloody idea."  
"Well what do you want?"Angel asks harshly.  
"I want to get out of these chains and for once wake up beside Buffy."  
"I've done that."Angel says with a smirk.  
"Shut up."  
  
Angel looks at Spike and laughs,Spike can't help but laugh.  
  
"Well,we're going to be vampires again soon.So we'd better say goodbye to the sun."  
"Yeah."Spike hangs his head and lets a tear fall from his eye.  
"Are you crying?"  
"Yeah."he sniffs.  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to be a vampire again."  
"Neither do I,but if Buffy doesn't hurry. . .well."  
"Well then come up with a plan of your own."  
"Why me?Why not you Spike?"  
"Your bloody Angel,your supposed to know everything."  
"Well. . . I've got nothing."  
"Well neither do I."  
  
They both hang their heads and cry,all of a sudden a hand grabs both of their shoulders.  
They gasp and jerk their heads to see whos touching them.  
  
"Hi guys."Buffy says with a grin.  
  
Angel and Spike smile as she unchains them.She walks over to Spike and helps him stand,she   
gives him a hug.Then she walks over to Angel,she whips a tear from his cheek and kisses him.  
Xander comes behind her with his weapons ready.  
  
"Buffy get back!I'll get them."Xander cries as he steps toward Angel.  
"No Xander!Their not vampires."  
"But thats what Darla and Drusilla took them for."  
"No last night was the night of blood,tonight will be the making.Plus they would be buried."  
"Ohhhh."is the only thing Xander can say.  
"Where's Darla and Drusilla?"  
  
Darla comes up behind her in her vampire face.  
  
"Right here Slayer."she growls at Buffy.  
  
Buffy turns around and hits Darla in the face,she falls back.Drusilla is closing in on   
Xander,he swings at her but she backs away.Darla gets up and starts hitting Buffy.Buffy blocks   
her and hits her in the face.Drusilla starts to hit Xander,she corners him.Spike comes up behind   
her and hits the back of her head with a shovel.She falls to the ground and so does Spike,hes   
lost a lot of blood.Buffy and Darla are still fighting,Darla gets the upper hand and corners   
Buffy,Angel gabs a statue off the window cill and hits her with it,Darla goes out cold.Buffy,  
Xander,and Angel look at the girls.Angel faints from all the blood loss.Buffy and Xander have to  
clean up,so they carry the girls to the basement and put them in their beds.They then go   
upstairs and wait for Spike and Angel to get up.  
  
An hour later Angel opens his eyes,he looks over at Spike.He grabs the boys hand and   
tighten his grip.Spike smiles at Angel,Angel stands up and picks Spike off the floor to his   
feet.They see Xander and Buffy sitting there looking at them.  
  
"Are you okay Will?"Angel asks.  
"Yeah,are you?"  
"Yeah(looks over at Buffy)everythings gonna be fine."  
  
Angel looks at Buffy and she stands up to go to his side.Angel takes her face in his hands   
and they kiss.Spike and Xander just stand there and watch,Angel and Buffy slowly break off their  
kiss.They turn to leave holding hands.Xander follows close behind and Spikes in the back cursing   
to himself quietly.  
  
"He always gets the Slayer,I never get the Slayer,he always gets her."  
  
Angel heard every word Spike said,he looks behind him.  
  
"Well you know,theres always Faith."  
"Oh yeah,Faith is a great idea."he starts laughing at the thought of him and Faith.  
  
  
In a jail cell Faith is sitting on her bed reading.Her roommate comes in,she looks over at  
Faith,Faith just looks at her from behind her book.  
  
"So your gettin out tomarrow?"her roommate asks.  
(shrugs her shoulders)"I dunno."  
"Hmmmm."  
  
Faith starts to read again,her roommate goes towards her.She reaches up to snap Faiths neck.  
Faith hits her with her book before her roommate can touch her,she beats her roommate unconsince  
then calls for the guard.  
  
"GUARD!Hurry shes hurt herself.!"  
  
The guard comes running in and Faith steps over to him,she grabs his club from his belt and  
beats him with it.She then gets his keys and makes her escape from prison.She runs into the   
parking lot and gets into the nearest car,she hot wires it and takes off.She comes to a town and   
sees a sign that says Welcome To Sunnydale.She smiles to herself,she takes a deep breath and   
feels the wind in her hair.  
The End  
  
  
I'm hoping you got this far,I know its not that good,but its only one of many and trust me they  
do get better.Further more,I don't own any of the charaters so please don't sue.They belong  
to the people who made them.Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
